Pear Cub
/4 Grizzly Pear with Amphibious here. |flavor text = So cute and cuddly and ... wait, what's that growling sound?}} Pear Cub is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability makes a Grizzly Pear on its place when it is destroyed. It was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but wasn't obtainable until the Peary Feastivus event. It was available from December 20, 2016 to December 27, 2016. Origins It is based on a pear, a pomeaceous fruit created by pear trees, and a bear, a mammal in the family Ursidae. Its name is a portmanteau of "pear," the fruit it is based on, and "bear cub," the young of the aforementioned animal. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Fruit Animal Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When destroyed: Make a 5 /4 Grizzly Pear with Amphibious here. *'Set:' Event Card description So cute and cuddly and ... wait, what's that growling sound? Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 * Became craftable. Strategies With Pear Cub is very weak for its cost, but do not let that fool you. Since your opponent is going to have to face Grizzly Pear once you destroy this plant, it can make your opponent think again before playing their zombies or tricks. Since it also has the Amphibious trait, it is useful on preventing Amphibious zombies from continuously doing damage to you. Its Amphibious trait also lets it be boosted by Navy Bean, though only can do this normally. If your opponent lacks Amphibious zombies such as Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm, it can cause issues for them, especially when it is boosted. You can boost its stats to put your opponent in a dilemma, though if it gets higher stats than Grizzly Pear, your opponent can simply choose to destroy it without any hesitation. Since it makes another plant by its ability, Muscle Sprout synergizes well with it, although only Grass Knuckles can normally use such a combo. Use caution when playing it in unprotected lanes, however, as smart opponents may keep that lane open to get an easy superpower or two at no real risk to themselves. If you play as Grass Knuckles, you can force a zombie to attack it with Whipvine or . Against Think of Pear Cub as Barrel of Deadbeards on the plants side, except that it does not do damage to all fighters on the field when destroyed, but instead makes a stronger fighter on its place instead. Do not get lured by Pear Cub's weak stats. If you think you cannot handle Grizzly Pear with what cards are in your hand, do not destroy Pear Cub. It is better to take little damage to prepare for a safe fight than to recklessly destroy it and put yourself in danger. But also beware, as unlike Barrel of Deadbeards, your opponent has near-total control of this card, as plants play after zombies. One way to deal with it is to prevent it from being destroyed. If Pear Cub is actually played on a lane with a powerful zombie, you can play Smoke Bomb to move that zombie away, or Terrify to move Pear Cub away. You can also play Shrink Ray or to remove its strength so it can't chip away your health while you leave it alone. Another way is to play a zombie that can destroy both Pear Cub and Grizzly Pear alone. While any zombie with high stats can play that role, zombies with the Frenzy '''trait are even better as they can destroy both plants in a single attack, provided their stats are at least 4 /2 . Vimpire is a good example of such a zombie, as he destroys Pear Cub, gains extra stats, becomes able to destroy Grizzly Pear now that it has 4 strength, and hits your opponent for 6 damage, all in one turn of combat. Do not use Fireworks Zombie or Barrel of Deadbeards against Pear Cub unless the circumstances are in your favor, as it can only leave you in a tough spot. This also applies to Area of Effect cards like Weed Spray and The Chickening. Gallery PearCubStats.png|Pear Cub's statistics HD Pear Cub.png|HD Pear Cub GrayedOutPearCub.png|Pear Cub's grayed-out card if it is not obtained PearCubInfoButton.png|Pear Cub's grayed-out card with an info button Pearcubcardunlocked.png|Pear Cub unlocked ShrunkenPearCub.png|Pear Cub shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Pear Cub on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Giant Pear Cub.jpg|Gigantic Pear Cub due to a glitch I SWEAR THIS PEAR IS A BEAR BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE HAIR BUT I DON'T CARE UNLESS IT GETS IN MY LAIR.png|Pear Cub and Grizzly Pear's sprites PearCubAttacking.png|Pear Cub attacking Triplet Pear Cubs.jpg|Three Pear Cubs on the field PearCubCardImage.png|Pear Cub's card image Trivia *It is the third plant to be based on a pear, the first being Pair of Pears and the second being Grizzly Pear. *It is also the second plant to be based on a bear, the first being Hibernating Beary. **Coincidentally, both cards are in the class. *This is the first event card with the '''Amphibious Trait in the Guardian class. See also *Grizzly Pear Category:Fruit cards Category:Animal cards Category:Amphibious plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants